


Проклятый дьявол

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Timeline: post-5.03
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люцифер немного накосячил, пока пытался убедить Сэма сказать ему "да".<br/>Фик написан после раздумий о горькой судьбе Сэма Винчестера — терять подруг. Или о горькой судьбе женских персонажей,  следующих общей схеме: Сэм — постель —  смерть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проклятый дьявол

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за вычитку Elga.

_Ставка светнесущего_

— Этого не может быть! Меня предали! — возмущался плюгавый мужичонка в трениках. — Мэг, твой папаша замыслил бунт.

— Мой отец не мог ничего замыслить, его ведь застрелили из кольта. Уже три года прошло, шеф. Дин Винчестер… — Мэг с ненавистью выплюнула имя.

— Жаль, его нельзя убить, — подхватил Люцифер.

— Архангелы воскресят…— с той же ненавистью продолжала она.

Дьявол досадливо скривился:

— Да я не про Винчестера, а про Азазеля.[MORE=читать дальше]

— Мой отец верно служил…

— Да уж… служил верно. И услужил тоже верно. Предал тот, кто считал меня своим создателем… — дьявол горько вздохнул и трагически заломил бровь. — Судьба у меня такая — быть преданным…

— Да что случилось-то? — не выдержала Мэг.

— Я проклят, — признался дьявол.

Мэг поморщилась. Кашлянула.

— Шеф, не понимаю, то ли вы долго сидели взаперти, то ли это тело на вас плохо влияет. Но как можно проклясть дьявола?

Люцифер улыбнулся. Мягко и печально.

— Очень просто. Напомни мне-ка, Мэг, как у нас проклят Сэм Винчестер?

— Э-э-э… вы о котором проклятии говорите?

— О том, что касается всех его женщин.

— А-а, вы про это. Кто разделит постель — тот умрет?

— Именно, — со значением проговорил светнесущий.

— Шеф, — ахнула Мэг, — не хотите же вы сказать, что…

— Хочу. Именно это я и хочу сказать.

— Вы были в его постели?..

— Ну, был. И что?

— Вы в постели человека? Сэма Винчестера?

— Наваждением, да еще и под личиной его невесты. Но, оказывается, это считается точно так же, как если бы наяву. Азазель — умник! — предусмотрел секс под наркотиками, забери его чистилище!

— Невозможно, потому что папы нет вообще нигде, — машинально пробормотала Мэг. — Не могу поверить. Под личиной невесты…

— Подумаешь, — пожал плечами дьявол, — божок язычников, который всего-то и умел, как низший демон, вызывать грозы, вообще превращался в быка — ему и слова никто не говорил из подчиненных.

— Но вы же не божок! Вы ангел! Самый прекрасный, — Мэг взглянула на патрона и запнулась. Через силу продолжила: — Не сейчас, конечно, не в этом теле.

— Благодарю, Мэг. Лесть засчитана. Но вопрос о лояльности твоей семьи все еще открыт. Из-за Азазеля я обречен умереть.

— Но вы не можете умереть!

— Почему?

— Бессмертная душа?

— Которая попадет в ад.

— Ну и что…

— То, что оттуда меня может вытащить только ангел.

— А-а-а-а-а-а…

— Сколько будет добровольцев, как считаешь?

— Но демоны могут покидать ад…

— В виде демонов. Не в виде людей. Про ангелов, попавших в ад и вырвавшихся наружу, я ничего не слышал.

— Станете демоном, всего-то…

Люцифер глянул так, что Мэг вздрогнула.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, шеф. Кто может снять проклятие?

— Отец.

— Бог? Хотите, мы найдем бога? Слышала, ангелы его тоже потеряли. Если мы успеем раньше…

— Продолжай… мне начинает нравиться…


End file.
